


Even If There Is No Tomorrow

by KuS



Category: MapleStory
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-23 07:38:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17076128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuS/pseuds/KuS
Summary: An Alark AU with short chapters where they are both girls. It takes place before they enter the military academy, and is from Alber's POV.See chapter 1 end notes.





	1. Orange Light

**Author's Note:**

> This is an unrefined work. More details in the Chapter 1's end notes.

How far is forever?

The heart endures, but who can say how much longer it suffers?

In our younger days, filled with ignorant bliss and innocence, our reach was far.

Like a drop in the ocean, how could we have known how small we were; insignificant, unable to realize our dreams.

We are leaves blowing in the wind, unable to defy the dictation of fate.

What is there, that I would not give to return to those days with you?

Those sweet, passionate times,

The jubilant feelings, and your beloved smile.

What would I not give to see you once more, even for just a moment?

I've not forgotten; how could I?

Our promise to each other, pure and eternal.

No matter what the heavens mandate,

Even as blue skies burn orange with sacrifice and ambition,

As rituals further claim leaves,

And as stars succumb for our truth, 

If our promise is lost in time, faded into the turmoil,

It will never change that it is, and that it was.

Like a drop in the ocean, it may be diluted, but it never ceases.

Even if we don't have tomorrow,

Our promise is without end.

If my life must be exchanged for yours, I am willing.

I have no regrets.

* * *

The first time I saw her, I was walking home from school.

It was a long, tiring day, and the lessons were dense, so my mind was decompressing. I was passing by the cemetery when a small speck of light passed right in front of me, pulling me out of my own world.

I stopped and focused on it, and then looked over for its source. There, on the hill, was a young girl with her wings out, crouched down and weeping.

I don’t know why, but I was entranced, so I stood and watched her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We Didn't Know was intended to be a comic with brief chapters. It explains why the chapters here are so short. The essence of the story was to be captured with visuals, not with imagination or imagery from words. Unfortunately, I am not in a position where I can be drawing for a while. Maybe some time in the distant future, in a few months, maybe some years. In any case, if I turn this into a comic like I want to, it won't be for a long time. It's unlikely to happen, but let us hope for the best!
> 
> In any case, I hope you are able to enjoy this travesty of a work.  
> Feel free to let me know of any questions, comments, concerns, or constructive criticisms you may have.
> 
> >>>> UPDATE: 24 June 2019 <<<<
> 
> Still updating slowly. Still my baby. Talk to me if this AU interests you!!
> 
> Slight changes have been made throughout, but most notably in Chapter 1 and Chapter 8. The new title ("We Didn't Know" > "Even If We Don't Have Tomorrow") is inspired by the ending song of the same name from Shanghai Bund. It's been over 11 years and this song still makes me tear up!! It was one of the original titles, but the launch changed it to "We Didn't Know" for certain reasons. I do not do the song justice, but my feelings for it are quite real, that's what counts, right? The direction of the story thus changes very slightly! I have a newfound motivation to continue this (my Alark flame has reignited GREATLY). Will try to update, but no promises!


	2. Cold

It was a late summer's day, the sun was soon setting, and so the sky was saturated with warm orange and yellow hues that gathered to wish it goodbye.The air was cozy, and the light felt so snugly warm on my skin, that it was shy of burning it. The sunlight peaking between the leaves of the tree seemed tangible as they illuminated the dust floating by.

Her long, maroon hair almost touched the ground as she crouched. Was she not wary of it getting dirty? I wanted to call out to her and tell her, but it was a short lived thought that fizzled out quickly.

The wind picked up and started blowing towards our backs; it hummed in our ears and made the foliage and our clothes clamor.

I thought she was young because of the size of her wings, but when she stood up, I ascertained her to be near my age. Maybe a few years younger? Or she was just a little shorter than me.

She turned to look back, startling me because I thought she had known I was watching her, but she looked over me. After glancing around, she looked down at me. The outline of her figure was illuminated in yellow. The outer edges of her hair, especially the stands the stuck out, seemed to burn ambery, akin to sparks of metal. Her details were obscured in the darkness as she faced away from the sun, yet her icy blue eyes seemed to shine brightly.

I felt chills as we made eye contact. What was she thinking when she saw me? Her expression looked lost and emotionless - but only for a moment. Her face scrunched up with grief, and she turned to face the grave once more.

I anchored myself back to reality and started making my way back home.

She wept quietly, but it remained in my earshot for quite some distance.


	3. Fascination

From then on, whenever I was near the cemetery, my eyes would wander, searching for her; the image of a girl, with maroon hair that reached the small of her back

She came several times a week, and always on Thursday.

Was Thursday the day that this person died? Was it a time when she was available? I was curious.

What was her relation to the person she visited? Family? A friend? Or something else?

Whoever they were, she must have loved them dearly.

This thought made me a little envious. She, really, must have loved them very much. Her devotion to be present spoke volumes for it.

Now that I think about it, I don’t think I’ve ever seen her with another person here. Is she all by herself now?

I don’t know why I was so curious about a girl I’ve never spoken to before, but I was.

In any case, I hope that she’s doing well.


	4. Contact

The first time I talked to her, it was raining hard. I can still hear the thumping of the raindrops, and the sound of thunder roaring.

We were advised to wait until the rain subsided, but I was determined to leave as soon as lessons ended. The supervising teacher tried to prohibit me from going, but he had authority over me only in name. Even with his position superior to mine, what matters in this world is talent. He could not oppose me, a quintessential Lef.

I looked at him, and then glanced at his wings. I didn't need to obedient. Still, I should pay mind to be respectful. He understood very quickly the truth of our positions.

"Thank you." But there was no need for this to be said.

And so I rushed out with my raincoat. Would she be there? Even if it was Thursday, surely she wouldn’t be there in weather this bad.

Of course she wouldn’t be.

It was stupid of me to brave the weather, knowing that she wouldn’t.

But what if she was? I wanted to know.

When I arrived at the cemetery, there I saw her, standing at that same spot. She was wearing a short sleeve dress, and absolutely drenched.

Somehow, I felt happy knowing that she was there, but also concerned. Wasn’t she cold?

I walked up to her, took off my coat and put it on her.

“You shouldn’t be out here in this weather.”

She looked at me, surprised. Her eyes were red. She had not finished crying yet.

I grabbed her by the hand. “Come on, we should go.”

“Ah...” She pulled her hand back.

Was she going to stay here even when it was almost cold enough for the rain to turn into snow? In this thunderstorm?

What an idiot.

I didn’t understand why she wanted to stay until I saw her bow her head. She wanted to make prayer. I felt guilty. Even if it was a glib thought, I'm sorry that I thought that about you.

She looked at me again, ready to go. We walked until we found shelter on the side of a building.


	5. Opening Up

I don’t know how long we stood there, but each second felt like an eternity.

I didn’t know what to say to her. She wept quietly, not saying a word. Several times, she tried to return my coat, but I would not take it back.

Maybe I made a mistake. For months I have wanted to befriend this girl, but now that I’m here, I don’t know what to say. The atmosphere wasn’t one where I could speak freely.

Gods, I wish the weather would let up soon.

Then, as if my troubles had been answered, she wiped her tears and started speaking.

“Kiel was my best friend.”

So their name was Kiel.

“We did everything together. We used to run through the forests and explore the markets.”

She went on and on about the things that she used to do with Kiel. She smiled as she reminisced about their time together, but sometimes would make a pained expression.

They had a really close relationship. I wonder if it was something more than friendship?

“Did you guys like each other?”

She made a shocked expression, covered her mouth with her hand, and looked the other way.

... Was that a question I shouldn’t have asked? I felt like I walked on a land mine.

She turned back to me, “No way, not at all! Why does everyone think that?”

“I’m sorry for asking. Are you mad?”

“No, I’m not mad. You’re lucky that you didn’t ask Kiel! Every time someone asked us, Kiel would get really red and look away! He said that he’d get so angry, he didn’t want me to see his face. Geez, if he was here, he’d be saying 'No!' repeatedly.”

Oh. I understand now.

Kiel, your life must have been difficult and painful.


	6. Growing Affection

Since then, whenever I saw her at the cemetery, I would call out to her. Some days, she would wave back. Others, she would run over to me.

We would talk about our day, our hopes, and our dreams. A lot of our conversations were about pointless things. She wasn’t the most outstanding person, and neither did we have many things in common, yet she made me feel at ease. There was something about her that made it comfortable to be with her.

Looking back, just seeing her would brighten my day, but now, I feel that tenfold.

She becomes the highlight of my week.

“Alber!!” She rushed down the hill, stumbling in her haste. She came to me, trying to catch her breath.

“I’m not going anywhere, Ark. You didn’t have to run.”

“Hey! Are you going to be here tomorrow?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Really!?” Her face lit up. “Okay!”

“Is something happening tomorrow?”

“No, but I want to see you tomorow!”

“Okay, I’ll be here, at the usual time.”

“Okay!!” She immediately hugged me tightly and then went on her way.

That caught me off guard. It was too brief of a hug. She could have hugged longer if she wanted to. She should have.

After a short distance, she looked back at me and gave me a large wave with a warm smile, reaching ear to ear.

I tried really hard to hide my excitement. I’m not sure why, but I felt that I should. When she turned her back after waving, I let my face be overcome with glee.

How red am I right now? Did she notice?

I wish it was tomorrow already.


	7. Miss

I came as soon as classes ended.

I probably didn’t have to run, but I couldn’t wait any longer. I was too eager.

It seems that my efforts were in vain, because she wasn’t here yet.

But, that’s okay, I’m sure she’ll be here soon.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Soon. Probably.

 

 

 

The color of the sky had begun to change from bright yellow to mauve. I hadn't noticed the colors changing gradually, but when it came to my mind, I understood that I had been waiting for some time.

How long has it been? Is she alright?

To be made to wait this long, it’s disrespectful. I would have been angry with any other person, but I couldn’t be angry with Ark.

She’ll be here soon, hopefully.

Was she late to her appointments often? We never actually formally arranged our meeting times. I didn’t know if this is how she usually was.

“Did you have to deal with this often?” I said to the grave before me.

Haah. What am I doing, talking to someone who will never respond back to me?

“When you made plans together, was she late often? What kind of person was she when she was with you?”

I stood in silence, listening to the occasional wind.

...

It’s been quite awhile now. She probably won’t be coming.

“Hey, I want to know, what did you see in this clumsy and ungraceful girl? Was it her bright smile, or her warm heart? Her tenacity and determination? Why did you never confess your feelings to her?”

I didn’t feel as though I had a right to ask that last question.

“... Do you think my life will be painful and difficult too?”

It looks like night will be here soon. I should probably get going.

“Good bye Kiel. Rest in peace.”

I felt disappointed, but I’m sure that she had a good reason for not being here.

I hope she’s okay.


	8. I tried really hard, but I still failed

A girl with maroon hair made her way up the hill, struggling mildly as her body was stiffened from the cold night air.

“I’m a little late.” Her voice started trembling. “No, I’m really late.”

She looked at the horizon, taking in the illumination of the city as well as midnight blue sky. Then, she looked down at the grave. Tears started welling on her face, and her nose began running.

“Of course she wouldn’t be here.” She started wiping her tears with her fingers.

Her fingers became slathered with tears, so she started wiping them with other parts of her hand: the back, her palm, her wrists.

"I was really looking forward to today. I worked extra hard to do well in school today, but... The teacher lost my paper. I worked really hard on it. I don't understand why I had to rewrite it right after school. Why are teachers so mean? I know I forget sometimes, but I had it for sure this time. It was really good, I worked hard on it."

The words of the teacher's reprimand replayed through her head: "HOW COULD YOU FORGET? YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING RIGHT! YOU'LL NEVER AMOUNT TO ANYTHING IN THIS WORLD! This is why the talentless are so worthless in this world. You write that paper in one go - and don't even THINK about lifting your pencil from the paper for more than a second. Absolutely worthless."

She started sniffling uncontrollably. Her head began to hurt from crying, and she felt cold and small. Her words were no longer well articulate. “I wonder if Alber is mad. What if she doesn’t want to be my friend anymore?” She cried harder at that thought.

"I know I messed up."

She wanted to blow her nose, but had nothing to do so with, so her snot started dripping down.

“I was really excited. It was supposed to be a good day.”

She swallowed to ease the lump in the throat and took a deep, jagged sigh.

“I always mess up. I never do anything right.”


End file.
